Digit
by BlueMhigz
Summary: NarutoxSasuke, KibaxShino... AU alternate universe, yaoi... a simple computer lurve
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I own Kiba.

AU (alternate universe), yaoi, shounen ai

Digit

Chapter 1

Naruto shifted in his seat still observing his computer screen. He was waiting for Sasuke's reply. He sighed and finally opted to go down to the kitchen to make himself a glass of his favorite lemonade. Sasuke told him that he was going to play a network computer game, obviously his favorite one. They had only known each other through the net for a week, and the only thing that can stop them from chatting was the fucking computer game oh and other necessary personal ehemmm.

"Oi, Naruto, can I use your PC? I'm just gonna make my report, my PC won't start" Kiba said as he shuffled into the kitchen in his pajamas looking for; most likely milk. Kiba was his roommate a veterinary student in his school a good one at that. His dog Akamaru padded into the kitchen always following the animal lover around the house.

Naruto just nodded still staring outside the little window in the kitchen, not really registering what his friend had said.

Kiba sighed and asked him "Sasuke again, huh?"

"Hmmm…" Naruto murmured still looking out the window, now playing with his blond hair. "He just can't stop with that damn computer game."

"Why don't you play the game with him then? Isn't it a network game?" Kiba asked in between gulping the milk and eating the cookies: what a slob, mind you. "Besides you just know him like what, a week or something?"

"But I like him a lot" Naruto grumbled fingering his notes that he had left in the table last night in the hopes of actually openning and studying it.

"That's what you said about Gaara as well, it doesn't really strike me too much of a problem. Play the game if your really that interested." Kiba said heading up the stairs towards Naruto's room.

Naruto sighed as he heard Kiba enter his room upstairs. He looked at his notes that he needed to study since last night. Types of Ischemic stroke: Thrombotic, Embolic, Lacunar and others. He sighed again and laid it down after he read it many times over. There was no fucking way he can study with Sasuke running around his head. He grumbled and dragged himself following Kiba to his room, there was no way in hell he would let Kiba alone with his computer. He shuddered thinking what his friend would do. Naruto lied down his bed as he reached it, he ogled Kiba; he was a bit jealous of his friend. Kiba was muscled and strong looking but not obscenely big, while he on the other hand was thin, small and frail. He had creamy skin while Kiba was tanned and manly.

"Naruto aren't you tired of always staring at me?" Kiba asked teasingly seeing the blond blush.

"You should really bring that PC of yours to the shop." Naruto said feeling sleepy, not gracing Kiba's teasing with a retort. He heard Kiba grunt as he drifted of to sleep. Kiba looked at his sweet friend and smirked, the dumb ass fell asleep.

An hour or two later, Naruto woke up and saw that Kiba was already away from his computer and no where in the vicinity. He groaned and looked at the screen; he saw that Sasuke had already replied to him. He quickly sat down and opened the messenger. There it was the message. 'Hey, you there Naru? Hope we could meet up this weekend, I mean if it's okay with you. I'm thinking of changing schools, I'm getting dang bored in here. Hope you play the game by the way, I sent the program no worries it's free of viruses." He reread the message again digesting the contents of what he was reading. 'Hope we could meet up.' He giggled and leaned on his chair.

"Hey, Naruto" he heard a voice in the doorway and he promptly fell down with chair and all, he saw Kiba keeping himself from falling over laughing; he was wearing his favorite brown cargo pants and a black shirt obviously going out, probably either to repair the computer or to look for victims, or both.

"Haha" Naruto said sarcastically. Pushing the tanned guy out of his room, as soon as Kiba was out of the vicinity of his room he went back to his computer screen. Naruto stared at the screen trying to formulate words that would envoy he would love to meet him, but not in a way that sounded too needy. He glared at the screen a little more, a bit ticked at himself now. In the end he opted for a simple 'Ok, I'd like to meet you' who would have thought it was this hard.

-

Kiba went out the dormitory his PC's CPU tucked under his elbow. He closed the door and went to his car driving off to the nearest computer shop. He went inside the shop carrying his baggage underneath one arm. He thought there was no one present until he looked down the counter. Someone was crouched down there, he cleared his throat but the individual seemed to have not noticed him.

"Hey there" Kiba said loudly as a way of introduction, the person looked up at him hiking the sunglasses up his nose. Why he was wearing sunglasses Kiba didn't know.

"My PC won't start, I checked the monitor and stuff and there doesn't seem to be a problem, I don't wanna play with the CPU though, I might accidentally worsen the condition or delete some files.

The stoic guy just nodded and put the PC away in the side. Underneath his sunglasses though, he was scrutinizing the piece of hunky meat that came with the PC, or rather the PC owner which is a hunky meat. The guy was a hunk; muscles could be seen through the black fabric, not too big to make him look like an obsessive body builder. His face was handsome and sharp with a slight touch of fierceness. The guy was tall and probably about nineteen or twenty years old, just about the same age as him.

"I'm Kiba, you?" Kiba asked nonchalantly. He had felt the guy's eyes staring at him through the sunglasses. The guy wasn't bad looking at least as what he could see. The guy was a bit shorter than him and a bit smaller. He could tell the guy was stronger than he looked and had an air of creepiness about him, Creepiness in a good way.

"Shino" the attendant replied a bit flustered but not showing anything to the client. "You can come back for it tomorrow afternoon Sir Kiba."

"No need for formalities" Kiba grinned not being able to contain his happy-go-lucky attitude, he confidently asked. "You free tomorrow?"

Shino flushed not exactly expecting the proposition from Kiba, sure many guys asked him that at the first meeting, but Kiba was different, he was gorgeous not a normal looking guy. He sure had nerve... and looks, damn it his mind was betraying him. "I don't know Sir, I still have work to do."

"Ok, I'll stop by after your work tomorrow, no formalities please" Kiba grinned as he went out the door seeing the flushed face of Shino was enough for payment of whatever embarrassment he would endure tomorrow.

Shino just stared at Kiba as the guy went out unbelievable that guy really was confident. He sighed, thinking of his options, though he should be honest with himself. He was a bit curious to what the handsome guy had in mind.

A/N: please review! I just lurve Kiba!! Please review and constructive criticism will be appreciated. My mind just got stuck, so my string of thought also got stuck. Heheh… hope you guys like it, I'm gonna follow it up ASAP… sorry the PC im using is contaminated ryt now... ill update soon, i just corrected sumthing here that my friend found really irritating


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I own Kiba.

AU (alternate universe), yaoi, shounen ai

Digit

Chapter 2

"Guess what Naru, I just got a date with a cute guy."

Naruto just looked at him incredulously as if telling him that it wasn't much of news. Kiba has date's almost every three days and at first he was curious. He suspected it would be everyday if he wasn't so busy, after a while though he had just dispatched it as the boy's past time. Kiba never took his date's to the apartment and he always go home at night so he had so long ago deduced that Kiba was a real gentleman and was very contrasting to his rough exterior, but that didn't mean he would be fascinated all over again just because he has a date. Though mind you it was the first time he actually sounded… extremely happy and giddy.

"Don't give me that look Naru, this time he really is the one" Kiba said grinning broadly.

"Come on Kiba, you expect me to believe that?" How many times have you said that to me?" Naruto said offhandedly gluing back his eyes on the television set which was showing a badly drawn cartoon character doing extremely stupid actions, HONESTLY. Kiba sighed and sat beside his friend trying hard not to get irritated by the idiotic cartoon character. This was now starting to make sounds, odd sounds.

"So… When will your net buddy be coming over?" Kiba asked changing the topic. He took the remote from Naruto's side of the couch.

"The day after tomorrow" Naruto gave him a dirty look as Kiba changed the channel "I got the dibs on the TV today you know."

"How can you survive that badly drawn cartoon? Sure I like cartoons too but that is way ugly, Sheesh…" Kiba said as he stood up and stalked off towards the kitchen.

-

"Morning, Sakura! Ino!" The blond guy said smiling goofily at the pair of girls who was standing in the corridor outside their classroom, talking to each other probably some new hot campus gossip or guy.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura and Ino said in chorus before any talk was to commence their professor Iruka was already coming up from the stairs. They followed their professor inside to their room.

"Morning class, today we will discuss about the secondary complications in having…" Iruka was cut off as a knock was heard in the door. The professor went outside and the class' whispered voices started up until the door opened again and the professor came in with a handsome black haired guy. "Class your new block mate you can sit there Uchicha." Iruka said gesturing to a seat beside Naruto, in front of Sakura and Ino.

"Dang He didn't even bother to say the name." Ino said grumpily at Sakura. "You lucky bitch" she continued glomping Naruto on the back of his head.

Naruto grinned at the black haired guy as the new guy just stared at him and took a seat quietly. 'What a snob' Naruto thought to himself, gorgeous but snob. Meanwhile Uchiha found the blond cute but annoying, he didn't like the way blond smiled at him. He didn't know him and he was already grinning at him, he was suspicious by nature too. How can someone be so happy anyway, fuck he was at it again: first impressions.

"Uzumaki, can you tell me the signs and symptoms of multiple sclerosis?" Iruka asked the blond later in the discussion. The blond fidgeted, he hadn't read the topic yesterday night because he watched the cartoon whole night. The Uchiha looked at the flustered fidgeting blond who actually looked cute, what a dobe.

"Weakness of extremities, general body fatigue on the afternoon and other symproms can be integrated to the site affected." The Uchiha whispered to the blond. The blond's eyes brightened as he heard what the new guy whispered beside him. The dobe actually looked cute when his face changes expressions, rather fast really. The blond narrated what the Uchiha said and there was a chorus of whispering in the classroom. The Uchiha could hear phrases like "the slut actually answered right" "The new guy told him the answer"

Slut. The Uchiha looked at the blond, It wasn't really hard to see him as a slut but he wondered if he really is or his classmate's was only jealous of his good looks, or the fact that he was the one who said the answer. He wasn't so modest as to say that he looked average. The blond was grinning at him while the bubble gum pink haired girl whispered something in his ear. The blond pointed at him and he promptly looked at the front. He so did not want to be talked about.

"Uchiha, what is the aggravating factor of fatigue on these patients?"

"Increase of temperature, hot days" He answered not even thinking of what to answer it just came so naturally.

"Very good, I'm guessing you're the one who told Uzumaki the answer." The class started whispering again and the Uchiha just sighed.

A/N: I'm tired i actually have a continuation but someone is bugging me to much to let me finish... this chapter isn't even properly organized. criticisms are welcome as long as its constructive and not destructive... hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

"Wanna have lunch with us?" the blond Uzumaki asked the new guy

"No dobe"

"…" Naruto's mouth was practically hanging open, he was just insulted. The new guys just glared at him and stood up. "Stupid slut, tsk" he mumbled thinking that the blond didn't hear him.

The blond harrumphed and turned walking off towards Sakura and Ino. The Uchiha somehow felt guilty on what he'd seen on the blond's face. The disappointment and was that hurt, he wasn't sure. He didn't actually meant what he said, but habits were habits besides how can a guy like him be so sensitive weird blond. He wasn't here for the Uzumaki guy anyway, he was here for Naruto. Now that he thought about it how is he gonna know who's Naruto when he haven't even seen nor know his last name. Tsk, how ridiculous to forget to obtain such useful information.

--

"I'm going to skin that bastard real good then roast him in a stick then I'll feed him to Kiba's dog." Naruto seethed as he skinned his chicken thinking it was the Uchiha he was skinning. "He damned well insulted me out of the blue, I was just inviting him as a thank you for helping me with the answer and he had to call me a stupid slut. ROAR!"

"Naruto I'm sure he didn't mean it. I mean that handsome hottie actually helped you right? I mean how can those ugly words come out from such pretty lips? Hmmhmm… must be soft too, kyaaaa" Ino said gazing dreamily in the distance.

"Naruto stop that already" Sakura said glaring at the said seething blond. Naruto stopped and glared back at the pink haired girl. They glared each other for a while until Naruto sighed and looked down at his plate.

"Besides Naru he might have just wanted me to invite him instead of you" the pink haired said gazing dreamily like Ino.

"Or me" Ino said suddenly snapping Sakura's attention to the blond girl, both glaring daggers at each other.

"But he didn't have to insult me." Naruto whimpered as he ate quietly while the two girls were already killing each other off. True enough they started the food fight as expected.

--

"Hey ready?" Kiba smiled at the guy in the counter. Kiba was wearing a clean white long sleeve that had two opened buttons revealing his muscular chest paired with plain black slacks and black shoes. Shino just stared at him, he was gorgeous, and he hadn't expected Kiba to wear something so... formal. Damn he thought this was just a casual date only in shirt and jeans, he was wrong, it seems he went the extra mile. Tch, he didn't bring anything to wear with him. "Uh, hey are you listening?"

"Oh, Uhmm… Is it okay if I just wear this…?" Shino asked a bit shyly perusing what Kiba was wearing yet again.

"It's no big deal you can wear anything you want, just maybe not the sun glasses." Kiba said grinning. He wasn't really planning on going to an expensive restaurant in the first place, but that noon he had happened to pass by to a new restaurant and he was slightly curious, and the fact that he did want to impress the introvert guy. He usually didn't go the extra mile but now he didn't mind at all. It was also nice to see the other guy's reaction. He could see that Shino didn't expect him to wear something so formal and invited him to eat at an expensive café. It wasn't so bad being romantic at all, nope not bad at all…

Shino had actually considered dissing off Kiba on his proposed date but after he was unable to sleep because he was curious of what Kiba had in mind. Well he just had to diss his own idea. He never thought Kiba would be a gentleman bringing him in an expensive café. He had heard it was just newly opened and it costs a lot. Being romantic doesn't really show in his outward appearance and he seemed to be more like a happy-go-lucky kind of guy.

After work Shino silently followed Kiba toward his car. He had to admit Kiba's body was gorgeous, even with such formal clothing he looked positively hot. Somehow he couldn't stop himself from admiring the handsome guy. On Kiba's point of view he also found Shino very delectable, he was kind of Emo with his black Shirt that covered his neck and black pants paired with gray sneakers. His dark sunglasses was still in place, he declined putting it away which somehow made him curious as what Shino's eyes would look.

A/N too tired… I wonder if Kiba would ever get to see Shino's eyes and if Sasuke and Naruto finally figure out that they are block mates… hmmmmm


End file.
